Two Cards from the Same Deck
by Gabrielle
Summary: Its been three years since she captured the Clow cards and made them hers, but now she senses the presence all over again


**_Legal Disclaimer:_** We don't own Cardcaptors/Card Captor Sakura. We aren't getting paid for this, it's been written purely for the enjoyment of the reader.  
****Gabrielle**'s Note:** If you want to know more about the authoress that wrote the series, email Gabrielle@the23rdgate.zzn.com and we can give you her address. Also, we know that some people would like to stick to the Japanese names rather than the Americanized versions, so we made two copies of the story. One is in the Americanized names, and the other in [Japanese][1] names. Just click on the link to skip to the Japanese names and enjoy, please tell us what you think of this story and maybe what you'd like to see in the future.  


Two Cards from the Same Deck Version 1.0  
By: **Gabrielle**  


"Sakura!" yelled out a familiar voice. 

It had been three years since Li had left for Hong Kong and she was now fourteen and starting a new year. She missed him greatly and waited for the day that he would come back to Japan. "Hey Madison," she replied sadly as she sat beside her best friend. 

"What's wrong Sakura?" 

_I can sense something, but it can't be the Clow cards. I captured them all..._ the Card Captor thought in her head. _But I can still sense the presence of magic._

"Hello?" Madison asked waving her hand infront of Sakura's face. "Earth to Sakura!" 

"Oh," she apologized as she snapped into reality. "Sorry Madison, I was just thinking about something." Sakura nodded her head. "I know it might sound crazy, but I can sense the presence of a card." 

"The Clow cards? But you captured all of them didn't you." 

"That's what I thought, but I can still feel something..." Sakura tried to explain. "Maybe I'm just...." 

"Excuse me class," Ms. Mackenzie interrupted their conversation. "I'd like to introduce to you, two new transfer students from America. This is Lillian Kaito and Tai Kamikaze. Lillian, you can take a seat beside Li, and Tai, let's see...oh, you can take a seat beside Sakura." 

_Li!_ Sakura gasped. Her bright green eyes followed the new girl to her see and indeed there he was. How did she miss him in her class? And why didn't he tell her that he was back? "Madison, did you know that Li was back?" 

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? I'm sorry Sakura," the dark haired girl apologized. "He came here on Friday, but you were sick. Oh yeah, Meilin came back with him as well." 

Her heart was racing a thousand miles per second as she thought about the fact that Li was back from Hong Kong. Suddenly another thought hit her like a bolt of lightning. _Why didn't he tell me that he was coming back to Japan? Maybe he doesn't love me anymore._ The thoughts haunted her mind as she watched Li focusing on the new girl, she didn't even notice that the new boy was trying to get to his seat. 

"Excuse me," he spoke out as he stepped over Sakura's napsack which was on the floor in between their desks. 

"Oh I'm sorry," Sakura apologized moving it underneath her desk. 

_Later after school..._

"Li!" Sakura called out as she raced out after him when the bell rang. "Li!" _How'd he get away so fast?_ she sighed not finding a trace of her fellow card captor anywhere in the hallways. 

"Hey Sakura!" called a voice from inside the classroom. 

She looked to see Tai coming up behind her. "Yes?" 

He held out his hand and held out her backpack that she had left behind. "You left your backpack underneath your desk." 

"Thank-you," she replied sadly. 

"Is something wrong Sakura?" 

Shook her head as she reached for her backpack. She froze as her hand brushed against Tai's. Something inside her began to rise. The presence of the Clow cards began to emit from his touch. _Who is this guy?_ Sakura began to wonder as she looked in his eyes. They were a dark shade of blue, and somewhat mysterious. 

Suddenly, he broke away from her gaze and had a sudden interest in the window. Tai handed over the bag and waved good-bye. 

"Hey Sakura, what was that about?" Madison asked from behind. 

"What was what about?" 

Madison looked at Tai, who was making his way down the hallway towards the exit. "He's pretty cute huh?" 

Embarrassed, she began to blush. "You got the wrong idea Madison. He was just giving me my backpack." 

"Then why are you blushing?" 

Unconsciously, she watched as Tai pushed the double doors open and rushed outside. _I wonder what got his attention so quickly. _

Several blocks away from the school... 

I have to catch more cards, but how am I supposed to do that when.... Lillian Kaito began to think to herself when something had caught her attention like a bolt of lightning. Suddenly she dropped her books to the ground. 

Meilin glanced at Li, who glared at the girl. "Li, what's wr..." 

The two watched as a cherry blossom fell from the sky. Lillian held out her hand as if to catch the fallen petal. Strangely, it began to slow down until it came to a stop in mid air before it landed in her palm. 

"How did you do that?" Li demanded as he drew his sword and prepared to fight. 

"I didn't do anything Li," she told him as she drew her weapon. 

"A card?" 

She nodded and pointed at Meilin who was frozen in her stance. "I'm guessing the Time card. It's frozen time, and I'm going to capture it." She turned her back to him and began running. 

_Somewhere not to far away...._

"Madison!" Sakura called out to her friend who had suddenly stopped moving in the middle of her conversation. "Madison!" she screamed again as she tried to shake her. 

"Sakura?" came a voice. 

"Oh Tai!" she gasped. 

"What's wrong with her?" 

"I don't know! One minute we were talking...and the next she was frozen," she explained to him. Her eyes looked at her surroundings. It seemed like everyone had stopped moving just like Madison...except for her and Tai. "Hey how come you aren't frozen like everyone else?" 

His eyes narrowed. "I could ask you the same thing." _Hmm, she must have magical attributes if she wasn't effected by the card._ "You should get out of here Sakura, it's dangerous." 

"Dangerous? What's going on Tai?" 

"I summon the power of the Firey! Release and ignite!" called a voice from the distance. Instantly, an arrow of fire was sent hurtling in their direction. 

"Shield!" Tai called out. "Release and protect!" 

Just as the fire arrow was about to hit, it was tossed into the air and exploded. Sakura coughed as smoke from the explosion filled the air. "Windy!" she called out as she pulled out the card. "Release and dispel!" she commanded the card. Soon, the smoke was cleared and it became easier to breathe. "What's going on? A Clow card?" 

"Clow card?" Tai asked surprised. "You know about the Clow cards?" 

"Why do you have a..." she began. 

"Watch out!" Tai warned pulling her to the ground as another arrow came their way. 

"I'm not letting you get that card Tai!" exclaimed the voice from afar. "Firey! Release and ignite!" she called summoning another arrow made of fire. "I summon the power of the Trap! Release and incase!" she cried once Tai was distracted with protecting Sakura. 

_What's going on here? Is Tai a Card Captor too?_ Sakura wondered as she watched the new student become trapped inside a gigantic bubble. 

"Lillian!" Li cried out from behind the attacker. _Sakura!_ "Force know my plight, release the light! Lightning!" blocked her attack with his own lightning attack. 

"Li!" Sakura gasped. 

Ignoring Li's block into account, she launched another attack with her Firey card. 

_I have to help Tai, he protected me the last time,_ Sakura told herself remembered that he pulled her out of danger when Lillian attacked the last time. Quickly she summoned her wand and called on the Shield card, the same way that Tai did for her. 

Lillian crossed her arms in front of her face to shield herself from the flames that had been ricocheted toward her. _Where are all these magic users coming from? More importantly, why don't I know about this card captor?_ When the smoke cleared she saw Sakura standing proudly armed with her Star wand. _So, she draws her power from the stars...wait, that card..._ she began to wonder as she watched the card return to its original form and float back to her hand. _I don't recognize the backing of her card...is it possible she has her own cards?_

_This is my chance,_ Tai thought as he saw that something had taken Lillian's attention away from card capturing. "I summon the power of Dispel! Release and expel!" he called lifting the spell that his enemy had placed on him. "Chain! Release and ensicle!" 

"What?" Lillian snapped as she saw the large chain heading her way. "Firey! Re..." she began but was instantly chained up against the tree which made her drop the card accidentally. "No! Time's mine!" she whimpered. 

Seeing that Lillian was trapped, Tai took out his own weapon and prepared to capture the card that they bother were after. "By the order of Reed, I order you to return to your physical form!" As soon as the words left his mouth, a cloaked figure appeared hovering in the air holding an hour glass. 

"No! I summon the power of Escape! Release and free!" the blue eyed antagonist ordered trying to free herself. 

"Return to your power confined! Time!" Tai chanted. A jewel on his axe-like weapon began to glow and the figure dissolved into thin air, leaving a card in its place. With one swift motion, he snatched the card from the air and glared at Lillian. 

"You jerk! That card was mine!" Lillian exclaimed fuming with anger. _ I needed that card more than he did and he knows it!_

"First come, first served Kaito." 

"Sakura are you alright? Did she hurt you?" Li asked frantically when he finally caught up to her. 

She blushed when she noticed how close he was. "I'm alright," Sakura assured him. "But I am a bit confused, who are these two?" she whispered to Li as she watched the two argue. 

"I don't know, but picked up the presence of magic from Lillian when I was in Hong Kong." 

"You know her?" 

He nodded his head in reply. "She's the reason I'm here." 

* * * * *

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][2]
  * [FictionPress][2]
  * [Google][2]
  * [Facebook][2]
  * [Twitter][2]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][3]
  * [Twitter][4]
  * [Tumblr][5]
  * [Facebook][6]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #jap
   [2]: #
   [3]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F203836%2F1%2F
   [4]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F203836%2F1%2F
   [5]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F203836%2F1%2F
   [6]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F203836%2F1%2F



End file.
